Mobile communications systems refers generally to any telecommunications systems which enable a wireless communication when users are moving within the service area of the system. A typical mobile communications systems is a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN).
Often the mobile communications network is an access network providing a user with a wireless access to external networks, hosts, or services offered by specific service providers. The user must have a subscribership with the mobile communications system in order to be able to use the services of the mobile system. Normally, in addition to the mobile subscribership, a separate subscribership is needed with each one of the other service providers whose services are accessed through the mobile communications network. The mobile subscriber data of the user may indicate which external service the user is authorized to use and to which access point or gateway node the service request should be routed. The access point or gateway node then provides further access to an external network or an external host. In this case the service request is routed on the basis of a service definition in the mobile subscriber data stored by a mobile network operator, and therefore there is no need for further authentication of the user by the gateway or the service provider.
It is, however, desirable that the user is able to select the service provider or the most suitable access point of the service provider. For example, the use of the TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) data network, i.e. the Internet network has increased very rapidly. Before the user can connect to the Internet, he has to have a contract with an Internet service provider ISP, who provides access to the Internet via one or more Internet access points IAP.
The general packet radio service GPRS is a new service in the GSM system, and is one of the objects of the standardization work of the GSM phase 2+ at ETSI (European Telecommunication Standard Institute). The GPRS operation environment comprises one or more subnetwork service areas, which are interconnected by a GPRS backbone network. A subnetwork comprises a number of packet data service nodes SN, which in this application will be referred to as serving GPRS support nodes SGSN, each of which is connected to the SM mobile communication network (typically to base station systems by way of radio network controllers (RNC)) in such a way that it can provide a packet service for mobile data terminals via several base stations, i.e. cells. The intermediate mobile communication network provides packet-switched data transmission between a support node and mobile data terminals. Different subnetworks are in turn connected to an external data network, e.g. to a public switched data network PSPDN, via GPRS gateway support nodes GGSN. The GPRS services thus allows to provide packet data transmission between mobile data terminals and external data networks when the GSM network functions as an access network.
In GPRS network the mobile station MS may optionally indicate, in a message requesting to activate a packet data protocol (PDP) context in the network, an access point name for selection of a reference point to a certain external network. A Serving GPRS support node SGSN authenticates the mobile user and sends a PDP context creation request to a gateway node GGSN selected according to a GGSN address stored in the subscriber data or according to the access point name given by the MS, or to default GGSN known by the GGSN.
In such a network, a packet data protocol (PDP) context is established to carry traffic flows over the network, each PDP context including a radio bearer provided between the user equipment and the radio network controller, a radio access bearer provided between the user equipment, the radio network controller and the SGSN, and switched packet data channels provided between the serving GPRS service node and the gateway GPRS service node. Each PDP context can carry more than one traffic flow, but all traffic flows within one particular PDP context are treated the same way as regards their transmission across the network. The PDP context treatment requirement is based on PDP context treatment attributes associated with the traffic flows, for example quality of service and/or charging attributes.
Currently, if a traffic flow is identified as needing a different flow treatment, this can be achieved by the user equipment (UE) generating a request for a secondary PDP context over the network. Currently, such a request can only be initiated by the UE, and cannot be determined by the network itself. There are business models that require intelligence in the network or at the application side to define the end to end (e2e) or local treatment of traffic related to certain applications. At present, these business models cannot be readily implemented.